


Don't Trust Strangers

by GoddessofAnubis, username_redacted



Series: Looks are Deceiving [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, Child Abuse, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Major Character Injury, Miscarriage, Murder, Pedophilia, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofAnubis/pseuds/GoddessofAnubis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_redacted/pseuds/username_redacted
Summary: Iris Reed takes her little brother to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but things don't go exactly as planned when she meets a certain man.○●○Partial credit goes to GoddessOfAnubis for helping me think up the plot and correct errors! She's a super talented writer and I highly suggest checking her stories out if you haven't already. She mostly writes about our boy William. Huge thanks to her for helping me!○●○This work is also uploaded on Wattpad if you'd prefer reading it there! It's uploaded under the same username.The FNaF series and its characters belong to Scott Cawthon.





	1. Chapter 1

It was another rainy day for sixteen year old Iris Reed and her seven year old brother Oliver. The two had gotten tired of sitting at home and waiting for the rain to pass. Iris decided to treat the little guy to a fun day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She did have a rainy day fund set aside anyway, what other way was there to spend the day? Well… there were many other ways, and Iris would rather have an outing with her friends. She decided against it. It would be selfish to leave her brother to stare out at the dreary weather while she had fun.

Besides, Iris went to the pizzeria countless times as a child. Why not give Oliver the same experience? Their mother would never take him anyway. She never had the patience for such places.

As Iris drove the ecstatic boy to Freddy’s, he chattered on and on about the band and arcade. She simply nodded and kept her attention on the road. When she pulled into a parking space near the entrance, Oliver nearly flung himself out of the car and rushed to the restaurant’s doors. She shook her head and turned off the ignition, following the overly eager child.

...Wow. The place had really changed since she was here last. Everything looked so old and dirty, especially the animatronics. They no longer moved with smooth, effortless motions; instead, their limbs jerked with each turn of their torsos. Countless tables had trash scattered on them. Yuck…

Before Iris could change her mind and pull Oliver out of the dirty restaurant, he already ran off screaming with a group of children.

“Hey!- Oh, nevermind…” 

The teen sighed to herself, searching for a clean enough table to seat herself at. She found a booth, turning her attention to show stage. A few little boys and girls were watching as Bonnie and Freddy told some incredibly cheesy jokes. Iris couldn't help but chuckle as she heard a few jokes that most likely originated from a Laffy Taffy wrapper.

Over the next few hours, Oliver had returned to the table at least three times, asking his sister to hold onto the prizes he'd won in the prize corner. As the small boy ran off again, she examined the prizes with a bored expression. A cheap plastic pirate hook, a Freddy plush, and a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Trademark pencil-top eraser.

A golden-yellow blur in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned to look at whatever it was: a golden bunny animatronic. Or, wait- it was a suit, of course! She could see the cloth of a purple shirt poking out from the waist of the rabbit.

It became still, and Iris’ eyes trailed up to the face of the suit. Oh jesus, the person inside noticed her staring, how embarrassing!

Before she could turn her head away, the rabbit’s arm raised into the air effortlessly and gave her a small wave. She shyly returned the gesture and watched as the rabbit turned away and approached a group of laughing children. They soon followed the yellow bunny out of the room.

Another hour passed; No sign of Oliver. The yellow rabbit and the group of children hadn't returned either, and Iris began feeling slightly concerned. Despite her worries, she didn't want to act immediately. ‘He's a kid, probably got sidetracked. No need to worry… Right?’ The teen thought to herself.

Her worries got the best of her. Iris stood up from the table, walking through the different rooms. Prize corner? He wasn't there. The arcade and party rooms? Nope. Hallways? No trace of him being there either… She started to panic. Oliver would never disappear on her like that.

She spotted a man in a purple dress shirt across the room. Wasn't the man in the bunny suit wearing a purple shirt..? Hell, it was probably just the employee uniform color, no reason why this guy would be significant. She approached him, noticing the shiny golden badge attached to his shirt.

“Excuse me, sir?” Iris spoke, biting her lip. She was shy when talking to new faces. The man turned to face her with a smile, looking down into her eyes.

“Yes, sweetheart? What can I do for you?” A deep voice replied.

Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. He was hot. Time seemed to stop as Iris stared at the man. He towered over her, considerably taller. Not to mention his form: he was skinny but had muscle on him, as she could tell by the way his shirt hugged his torso. Imagine him pinning you to a table and fucking you hard-

No. Snap out of it. Iris had to keep looking for Oliver, and she needed his help. He’s an employee, she needs his help. Ignore his incredibly sexy facial features. Ignore the dark, shoulder length hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Ignore his gorgeous blue eyes and the true intentions behind them. Ignore his-

His grin remained on his face as he waved his hand to catch her attention. Iris felt her cheeks heat up. He noticed her staring at his body.

“What do you need, dear?” He asked again, amused by her embarrassment. Iris put on another smile and giggled nervously, rubbing at her arm and looking at the floor.

“U-Um… I can't find my brother, can you help me look, please?” She replied meekly, eyes trailing back up to his face.

The older man gave a small nod. “Got a picture of him?”

Iris pulled out her phone, quickly typing in her password. After pulling up her gallery, she turned her screen to him. Iris could swear his lips twitched up into a smirk. Whatever, wasn't important.

“Nope, haven't seen him. Follow me, I'll help you look. By the way, I'm William.” The man turned away and started walking down a hallway. Iris caught up to him, glancing at his face. “I'm Iris.” 

William smiled and looked down at her. “Pretty name for a pretty girl.” 

Iris’ eyes widened a little. She felt a blush creeping onto her face again as she averted her gaze. “Heh, thanks..” She murmured. ‘Is he flirting? No, he's just complimenting you, get over yourself Iris.’ 

The two approached a door at the end of the hall, and Iris raised an eyebrow. She watched him unlock the door with his key ring. Before she could question what he was doing, he grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her inside. The door swung shut, enveloping the two in pitch black darkness. Iris whimpered and reached for the door handle, jiggling it to discover that it was locked. The worst part is? It could only be opened by a key. A key that she didn't have.

As she was facing the door, William pinned her to it. “Hmm, doesn't look like your brother is in here..” He snickered, pressing his groin to her ass. Iris’ face heated up as she thrashed around in his grip.

“Let me GO!” She yelled, kicking at his legs. Her pathetic actions only got an an eye roll from the older man. 

“Sweetheart, calm down. I saw the way you were looking at me earlier.” He smirked, grinding himself on her ass in an upward motion. Iris could practically hear the smug expression on his face just by his tone.

“Yeah, but that doesn't make this right, I'm only 16! Besides, I still have to look for my brother, I can't get distracted..” Iris protested, a frown pulling at her lips.

William sighed. “Iris, the kid’s probably playing with the other children. This place has top security, no child will be able to leave on their own without being stopped by someone.” He reassured her.

“I mean, I guess, but..” Iris started, but was quickly shushed by him.

“Hush. Big sis deserves to have some fun too, right?” He prompted, nuzzling her head and kissing her neck. “Besides, you're the prettiest creature I've ever laid my eyes on.. And you're 16? So young and lively, I haven't had anyone like you in a long time.” A hand snuck under her dress and between her legs. He began rubbing her pussy through her panties. This action elicited soft gasps and moans from her. Butterflies filled her stomach as her panties quickly became moist, earning a chuckle from William. Iris felt something hard poking at her ass.

“U-Um… William..? I've never.. um.. done this before..” Iris whispered. This only seemed to further excite him, earning a deep chuckle in response.

“Well, it's my lucky day.. Always wanted to deflower a pretty thing like you..” William unbuckled his belt, letting his pants and boxers drop to the floor. Iris felt his cock spring out and rub against her ass. He pulled her dress above her head, tossing it onto the floor. His warm hands rubbed up from her hips to her bra, which he expertly unhooked and slid off her arms. William turned her around, shoving her back up against the door and grinning. His thumbs hooked under the waistband of her panties, sliding them down her legs and leaving her fully nude.

Iris wrapped her arms around William, pulling his chest to hers. He chuckled. “You're adorable.” Hands reached under her thighs, lifting her legs up. He pulled them apart, wedging himself between her legs and pressing the head of his cock to her slit.

“Wait, do you have protection?” Iris asked hesitantly.

“Don't need it, darlin’. I can pull out.” With those words, William started pushing himself into her. Iris bit her lip and whimpered, hugging him tighter. The sudden intrusion stung, but she was willing to tough it out for him. He did occasionally stop to let her adjust, though it didn't hurt any less. William groaned in pleasure as he slipped into her, through her hymen. He started to thrust slowly, latching his teeth onto her neck. Iris moaned softly and rested her forehead on his shoulder, toes curled.

William stopped moving after a while and grinned down at her. “Beg for more.”

“What?” Iris raised an eyebrow, blushing softly.

“Beg for me to continue.” He snickered and reached between her legs, rubbing around her clit in circles. He was purposely avoiding the sensitive nub, making the young girl squirm and whimper. “You wouldn't want me to leave you all hot and bothered, would you?” She felt his tongue against her neck, licking up to her jaw.

“N-No, I wouldn't.. Please William, keep going..” She whined, grinding against him needily.

“Good giiirllll…” He purred, pinching her clit and chuckling when she squealed. William continued to thrust deep inside of her, his grunts and her moans filling the air. She felt so tight around his throbbing member…

Iris could feel that he was incredibly long and thick. Hell, he could barely fit his full length into her. Somehow, he managed.

A while of thrusting later and she clenched down on him, crying out in pure pleasure as she came. He never stopped thrusting, but he grunted as she tightened around him. She rode out her orgasm, and his cock twitched.

“Almost there..” He hissed, picking up the pace. Before Iris knew it, he was filling her with his warm semen.

“You didn't pull out, I’m gonna get pregnant!” She whined, frowning at him.

“Poor thing.” He grinned, pulling out and letting her drop to the floor. Iris glared at him, shocked by the sudden change of behavior. He turned away and readjusted his clothing, kicking her dress to her. “Might want to put your clothes on. Or don't, makes no difference to me.”

Iris huffed and pulled her clothes back on, wincing at the dull ache between her legs. She scrunched her nose up in disgust at the warm fluid that soon leaked out of her.

Finally, William turned to face her, but she couldn't see him. “That was refreshing. You definitely felt different from the little girls I've had in the past.”

...Wait, what? Did he say little girls?

“What… do you mean? Don't tell me you've had younger than me..” She frowned, slowly stepping away from him.

He snickered and stepped closer, placing a hand on her cheek. It snaked its way into her hair, grabbing a handful. Before she could react, he slammed her head into the wall. Crying out in pain, Iris’ vision faded out as she fell unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iris opened her eyes slowly. Everything was blurry and her head throbbed. It hurt like a bitch. It was still dark, but she could make out the interior of a car. It was unfamiliar to her. She groggily sat up in alarm, looking around her. It was still raining outside, but it was now nighttime. Iris looked over to the driver’s seat, immediately recognizing the man. William. Memories of the events earlier that day flooded into her mind. Before she could speak up, William glanced over at her and turned the volume of the car’s radio down. “Good, you're awake. Got a little worried that there was internal bleeding, but you seem fine.”

“What… What am I doing in here? Where are we going?” She asked, waiting for an explanation.

“We're going back to my place. Originally I was just going to kill you and leave you there, but you're… special. I have future plans for you.” He grinned again, flashing his pearly whites.

“..K-Kill?” she whimpered, pressing herself into the car door to put distance between them. “What about Oliver? Where is he?”

William glanced over at her, chuckling darkly. “Remember our time together earlier? Well, while you were moaning like a little whore, your brother's corpse was laying just a few feet away.”

Her eyes widened, and she went pale. “You… you killed Oliver!?”

His grin only widened as a response. Iris felt her pockets for her phone, but it was missing. William noticed this.

“Already thought of that in advance, got rid of it at the pizzeria. Now sit back and relax, we've still got a long way to go.”

Iris felt the tears start running down her cheeks, and she stared out the window at the dark, rainy night.


	2. Chapter 2

Iris opened her eyes. It was dark and she couldn't make out where she was. She felt warm and comfortable though. She was in bed; her bed, perhaps? Iris smiled softly and sighed, nuzzling into the source of warmth she was feeling.

...Wait, is that a person? 

Iris looked over at the shape beside her. She now realized where she was. William kidnapped her. He killed her brother, fucked her, and kidnapped her. She wasn't in her bed. She was beside the man who not only stripped her of her freedoms, but also took away her beloved brother’s life.

Iris slowly and carefully sat up, as to not disturb William. She carefully scooted to the edge of the bed…

A hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back. William hadn't been asleep at all. “Where exactly do you think you're going?” He growled in an accusatory tone. His grip tightened on her arm.

“Nowhere, I just wanted to look around..” Iris quickly lied. William rolled his eyes.

“Bullshit. You were going to try and escape. Before you decide to pull that stunt, just remember that I'm a light sleeper and I know this house way better than you do, so you better be able to run fast and hide well.” He hissed in her face, letting go of her arm.

Iris laid back down beside William, trying to think about a way to get out of there. Would her family be looking for her? Would the police even know about the incidents earlier that day? If so, would they know where to look?

Her chances of getting out were slim, but she had a sliver of hope.

William pulled Iris close to his side. She shoved him away, scoffing. “Don't fucking touch me, you're the last person I want to lay their hands on me.”

A long moment of silence passed before William sat up. He turned to face her, leaning over her smaller body.

“You know, I was trying to make this nice for you. You've had a long, stressful day, so I was going to take it easy on you and let you rest. But that just isn't good enough for you, is it!? You can't shut your fucking mouth!”

Iris flinched when he yelled at her. Was he going to hurt her? Maybe she should have just laid with him…

“If you aren't going to respect me, I guess I'll have to force you to.” With that, William straddled her waist and pinned her arms above her head. When he started pulling up her shirt, Iris let out a shrill scream and started kicking at him. She didn't want this, not with him.

William groaned and glared at her. “Stop screaming, nobody can hear you.” He held her down as he continued to strip her. It was a difficult ordeal, and Iris got slapped a few times. William eventually succeeded and threw her clothes aside, pinning her back down.

Iris felt so humiliated. She didn't want him seeing her like this again, not after what he did to her brother. It didn't look like she had much of a choice, though.

William slowly pulled down his pajama pants and boxers, letting her watch his erection spring out. She let out a noise of disgust.

“Do you seriously plan on behaving like that? Tsk tsk tsk... You'll learn the consequences soon enough.” William crawled up to her face. His cock was pressed to her cheek, and he guided it to her lips. Iris wasn't budging, she just glared up at him.

“Open your mouth and suck on it, unless you want me to go in dry.”

Iris whimpered at the thought of it. She finally opened her mouth. He slid his length into it, grinning down at her. “Go on. Suck.”

Iris sucked on it as lazily as she could. She wasn't going to gratify him and give him a good experience.

After a while of lousy sucking, William pulled out of her mouth. “You're terrible at sucking dick. I'll have to teach you the proper way to do it.”

Iris rolled her eyes and received a slap in response. William moved back down to her nether region, spreading her legs and rubbing his tip against her sensitive pink folds. She unwillingly became wet, and William pressed his tip into her entrance. He slid himself deep into her, huffing when her warm flesh enveloped his throbbing cock. 

“Still as tight as you were..” He murmured before starting to thrust slowly. Iris scoffed, averting her gaze from the trash murder man. “Even looking at you fucking disgusts me. Do you get some sort of sick pleasure when you fuck up people’s lives? Does it make up for your loneliness?”

William gave her a look between disgust and annoyance. “I do everything for a reason, and I’ll have you know, I have a family. I’m not lonely.”

“Oh yeah? I sure as hell don’t see a husband or wife anywhere, or children.” She took another jab at him.

His next expression was extremely smug, and William reached up and patted her cheek with a chuckle. “Funny you should say that, I’m looking at the next mother of my child, and potential wife.”

“You fucking wish, dickhead.” Iris’ eyes narrowed.

“Not like you have any say in the matter, you’re the one helplessly laying under me.” He spoke with a sigh, resuming his thrusts at a steady pace. They were rough and fast enough to make it nearly impossible to contain the small gasps and mewls that threatened to escape her lips, but she somehow managed. For now. “You’ll eventually accept it. You might even start to grow feelings for me.”

“Right, especially after you murdered my brother and kidnapped me?? Are you seriously that egotistical? Or are you just delusional?”

Iris got no response, just a sharp thrust as deep as William could go. The action prompted a cry of discomfort from the young girl, and he snickered. “Maybe I should just keep fucking you like this, the noises you make are music to my ears..”

“You’re a sick bastard, I hope you burn in hell..”

A deep, velvety chuckle came from the older man. “In time, I’m sure that’s where I will find myself. The devil has knocked on my door before, and I’ve turned him away.” Iris felt his warm, wet tongue drag across the sensitive flesh of her neck.

“Right, okay, good for you.” She scrunched her nose up at the uncomfortable feeling, pulling her head away as much as she could.

William spent the next half hour going rough on Iris, causing as much pain and discomfort as possible. The whole ordeal left her sore and exhausted, and the feeling of him pulling her body close to his just made everything worse. 

“Sweet dreams..” He murmured in her ear as she slowly closed her eyes, drifting into a deep sleep. She'd need energy for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the almost year long delay on an update. Many factors have prevented me from updating, and this chapter was sitting unfinished in google docs until two days ago. It honestly felt good writing again. I hope that I'll find the motivation to actively write and post updates, as well as start new stories. Thank you for your patience and once again I apologize for the delay. Also if this chapter was too short, big oof and I'm sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I did steal a quote from The Fourth Closet >:)


End file.
